


The Girl Who Dared

by J_W525



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chamber of Secrets, F/M, Fanfic, Hogwarts, Love, Lupin - Freeform, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Remus - Freeform, Sorcerer Stone, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), Wizards, daughterfic, goblet of fire - Freeform, halfblood prince, nympth, orginalcharacters, potter, potterlovestory, siriusblacksdaughter, weasley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_W525/pseuds/J_W525
Summary: Lyra James Black, half witch half water nymph, doesn't know much of her father, she only knows as much as her godfather Remus will tell her. Basically he was a murder, who betrayed her best friend's parents, and even went as far as murdering her mother.It's not just Remus telling her this, but the whole ministry has proven it through clear evidence. Her father was a trader. A murder.So why can't Lyra believe it? Maybe it was caused by the only encounter she had with him, when she teleported into the waters of Askaban to meet him. Maybe it was her just being in denial.Or maybe she isn't as crazy as she thinks.Now she is entering her third year at Hogwarts after a ...eventful first two. While hoping for a new start at Hogwarts, Lyra learns four things. It's weird having your god father as a teacher, it's even weirder to start developing feelings for her best friend Harry Potter, the Dark Lord is trying to return, and Lyra's real father has escaped Askaban.Oh also, she sucks at potions
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

*One year prior to Hogwarts* 

Trouble was my middle name. Well actually its James, but my uncle Remus liked to think it should be "trouble". I think you can guess why. Even at the ripe age of ten years old, I was always poking my nose in places it shouldn't be poked. Opening my mouth when it shouldn't be opened. Doing things that I really shouldn't be doing. 

It's been like that all my life. My godfather always told me I get it from my dad. He was a trouble maker too apparently when he was younger. 

Believe it or not, that was the only thing I considered good when the topic of my father ever came up. Very little did the topic arise but when it did (usually my curious self would ask about him), my werewolf of a godfather would say the same three things. 

"He was a murder. A trader. But he was my best friend." 

I always saw the sadness in his eyes, especially when it came to those last few words. I can't imagine saying my best friend was a murder. But I guess saying that my best friends parent's murder was caused by my father wasn't much better.

Harry Potter the boy who lived. Lived merely two blocks away from me. Remus never shows his face to him ordered by the ministry, but as for me, well I've known Harry for as long as I can remember. Remus let's me be friends with him as long as I don't reveal anything concerning the wizarding world. 

I hated that bit. I hated lying to Harry. He had a right to know who he was and how important he is. And I hated his so called guardians for keeping the truth from him. But at the same time I didn't want Harry to know. At least not the parts about who my father was. 

Now your probably wondering why I'm mentioning my criminal father so much? And I can answer that question. You see my fellow readers, I am about to do something ether very stupid or something that might answer my own questions. Or both. 

At ten years old, I am going to break into Askaban prison, to visit my father. 

__________

"I still don't understand. Out of all the things you wanted for your birthday. You know most kids your age ask for a puppy." 

I looked up with a cheeky grin towards my godfather Remus, my new books on my lap and responded...

"Who needs a puppy when I have you uncle Remus?" 

He narrowed his eyes at me 

"That's not funny." 

I snorted which soon turned into a laugh at his face, and soon his stoked expression turned into large grin, and a shake of his head. 

"Ok you cheeky thing, you happy? Those are the books you wanted right?" 

I looked down at the three books I had gotten. 

"The history and map of Askaban prison" 

"Everything you need to know about Water Nymphs"

"Animagus and how to become one" 

At least two of these books were to assist me with my master plan. The third being the Animagus book, would be for a later date. 

I got up, pushing the books and wrapping paper aside and hugged him tightly. 

"There perfect. Thank you." 

I heard him warmly chuckle

"I'm not done yet." 

I let go and he walked over to a cupboard, he tapped a piece of wood with his wand, which disappeared and turned into a colorful bag. 

"I had to hid this good from you." He turned around with a smirk holding the bag 

I raised an eyebrow 

"You'll have to teach me that spell." 

He laughed out loud 

"Not a chance you bugger. Last time I taught you a spell you were interested in, you turned the kitchen table into an owl." 

On that note my baby owl Quinn flew in from the window, and landed on my shoulder. 

"Awww Quinn is so much better than an old dusty table, I did us a favor." 

He rolled his eyes and walked over placing the gift on my lap. 

"But I didn't ask for anything else. Remus you didn't have to-" 

"Save it. It's your birthday and you deserve the best." 

My godfather is probably the sweetest man you'll ever know and any chance he gets he tries to spoil me despite money being hard. Don't let the fact of him being a werewolf scare you. The man values his loved ones above anything else. Well besides chocolate. 

He's the closest thing I have to family and I honestly don't know what I'd do without him. I was pretty lucky to have Remus as my guardian. Harry wasn't as lucky. But Remus was my other god parent besides James Potter, who I am named after concerning middle names. Apparently Remus, Sirius, James and some guy named Peter were all best friends before the war. After my father was charged, it was a huge fight to get custody of me. The ministry thought it'd be best for me to go to an orphanage than Remus because of his condition. But he fought till the end with the help of Dumbledore and eventually I became his legal child.

I finally accepted my surprise gift and opened the bag. In it I pulled out a beautiful dress with constellations all over it. Another thing you should know about me is the fact that I have a love for absurd clothing that is colorful or had unique patterns. Also I had a thing for stars. It might have to do with the fact I was named after a group of stars. 

"Oh Remus..." I gasped in awe. "It's beautiful." 

"Glows in the dark too. Bought it at a local muggle shop not far from here. I saw it and it seemed like something you'd enjoy. It's a tad big though but you'll grow into it." 

I ran my fingers over the star patterns. 

"I love it. Thank you." 

"Oh that's not all. Look in the bag." 

I put the dress down and looked in the bag again. In it was a small black box at the bottom. 

I reached in looking confused as to what it contained. When I finally opened it, in it was a necklace. A locket, along with two golden rings on a chain. 

Curious I opened the heart shaped locket and stared at the pictures. One was of my mother and father, in my mothers arms was baby me. And this being a magical locket the pictures moved, smiling lovingly at baby me, than looked up at the real me smiling. The next picture was of my father in his animagus form a black dog. He was nuzzling a laughing baby with his nose, in a small crib. 

It was a beautiful present and almost brought tears to my eyes. I felt connected to my parents this way. 

"I know we don't talk about them much..." 

I looked up at Remus with an equal expression of sorrow. 

"I know I don't mention anyone for that matter... the Potters. The Order. Your mother... your father. And it's unfair that I haven't. This was your mothers locket and your parents wedding bands. You must know... that your father was good at one point. He loved you so much. I... I can't tell you why he did the things he did. I wish I knew why. But know that your never alone. You'll always have me. And now you have a piece of your real family as well." 

I watch him look away wiping his eyes. 

I closed the locket, looping it over my neck, than approached my godfather and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"You are my real family Moony... and despite what he did I'm sure Padfoot loved you too." 

His grip tightened on me and he let out a shaky sigh. 

But little did he know, I didn't believe what my dad did was actually what he did. Yes. I believe some how my father is innocent. I don't believe he betrayed anyone or killed anyone he cared about. I don't know why I believed this. I knew the story. I knew the evidence brought forth. Yet in my gut I knew my father couldn't be the monster he was said to be. 

This is why I was going to do what I did. I needed to know the truth. 

________

After presents Remus and I finished our nightly routine. Well the routine that didn't consist of me taking him down to the basemt, strapping him to the wall, so his werewolf side wouldn't kill anyone. 

I'd get into my PJs, we'd eat dinner, share a chocolate bar, than Remus was tuck me into bed. I always insisted that I was too old to be tucked in, but Remus had none of it, and still tucked me in, kissed my head and wished me good night. 

Except this night was going to be different. As soon as I knew Moonpie was sleeping, I slowly got out of bed, trying to avoid the creaks of the floor boards. One thing with werewolves is even without them being in beast form, their hearing is spot on. Once I was caught sneaking out of my room just to get a box of biscuits. I can't imagine the reaction if I was caught doing this. 

I grabbed two of my new books off my book shelf, and settled them on the floor opened. I turned to the page of the map of Askaban. Askaban wasn't too big of a prison but just a giant structure in the middle of no where in the ocean. 

The ocean was my territory. What do I mean by this? I'm half water nymph, half wizard. A very rare combination but yet here I am. You see my mother was the odd one of her tribe and broke nymph customs, by marrying someone other than a nymph. A wizard. My father. 

Remus told me that when the Order needed a spy for an area near water, her mother was always the volunteer or the one to call. Apparently nymphs can teleport to different bodies of water, and if they were really focused, on land near water. A less bumpy ride than how wizards appariate apparently. 

"Extraordinary she was." Remus laughed "Always kept your father worried though. I mean she could disappear a snap of her fingers." he would say this than he too would snap his fingers "Poor git was worried that she'd get up one day and leave him. It was a skilled technique that the Order took full advantage of." 

Remus was a pretty good story teller. Like I've said he usually doesn't like to dwell on the past but once in a while I annoy him enough to at least tell me something. Especially when it had to do with my parents. I also enjoyed the way my godfather looked when he talked about his once best friend. He got this look in his eye that was happy and full of laughter. But when he settled down the same old look came back as if he was remembering Sirius's betrayal. Like he didn't want to believe it. 

I always questioned that as well. Why be so stuck on believing it why'll you can trust your instincts? 

Anyways I remembered this story from when I was 8, and it stuck with me ever since. What if I was able to teleport into Askaban waters? I could than focus enough to teleport into the prison it's self and using the map I could navigate to the cell blocks. And find my father. 

I just needed to speak with him. Even if it was only once. I needed to see it in his eyes and know if it was true.

"Alright magical water powers do your stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

Doing magic was a rush I must tell you. It was a strange feeling that I could never truly get use to. It felt like a rush of adrenaline rushing through out your body all the way to your finger tips. Of coarse not old enough for a wand yet, I was very limited on my witching abilities.

However nymph magic was different. You didn't need a wand to do all magic. Just a clear mind, a lot of focus, and yourself. 

You can imagine the struggle of the daughter of Sirius Black trying to clear her mind and envision where she wanted to go, when there was so much rushing through her mind. 

"Ugh! Come on!" I shouted/whispered 

I had followed the steps. 

1\. Clear your mind 

2\. Envision the body of water you wanted to appear in 

3\. Snap your fingers

But after my fourth time I grumbled going to kick my bed post in frustration, but stopped myself last minute knowing for sure it'd wake my godfather up. 

Sighing I went back over to the book laid open at my feet. I picked up the one of Azkaban and started at the cover. 

Azkaban was a ruthless prison. I couldn't even imagine being forced to live in such a place. Only the most terrible go there and get the happiness sucked out of them. 

My father was there... 

I had to do this. 

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. A blank sleet. Nothing. Than I envisioned Azkaban. The rough choppy waves. The rocks. The structure itself. That's where I needed to go. 

I slowly raised my hand. 

Snap. 

________

Teleporting was a sensation that once again I could never fully explain. It's like I'm working through reality and than I just stop. 

Well in this case thrown around. 

I realized I really should of changed into a bathing suit rather than remaining in my night clothing. And also I should of realized how dangerous the waters truly were of Azkaban. I was admitly hit with the cold harsh water. 

It churned and waves crashed onto me trying to pull me under. I tried to scream for help at first, but water simply rushed into my mouth into my lungs. I tried swimming towards the rocks hoping to cling onto them. But swimming with one arm, a book in the other, with wild waters pulling you in every direction proved difficult. 

I knew the only way out was to teleport into the prison. Before I could act I was pulled under by the waves. I knew I couldn't panic or it wouldn't work. I closed my eyes, envisioned the prison, and snapped.

Soon I found myself on my knees coughing up water onto the cold stone grounds. I was heaving my lungs absolutely burning. 

Because I was half wizard I wasn't born with the ability to breath under water. I could hold my breath for a good period of time but not forever. Remus told me that might change with time and practice, but as you can tell I certainly don't have that ability yet. 

Once I got the ocean out of my lungs I stood up shivering looking around. I was in a random hallway on a random floor. I opened up my damp book and to my surprise... the map of the castle told me where exactly I was. 

I remembered a story Remus told me of how James, Peter, my father, and him made this map where it could literally show you where everyone was in a building. 

Surprisingly though it only showed where I was. 

Interesting. 

I didn't have time to dwell on the thought when suddenly the room got move colder than it was and I turned around to see the shadow of something floating coming down the hall. 

Gasping I already knew what it could be and starting running, water dripping off my damp body behind me, my bare feet slapping the ground. 

It had to be a dementor, and from what I've read they aren't particularly pleasant beings. 

I looked at the map as I ran and realized I was heading straight for the prison cells, and I didn't have time to really think about my actions before I swung a door open and walked inside. 

Breathing heavily I leaned up against the door taking a deep breath. 

"Alright Lyra you are officially a criminal." 

"Welcome to the club sweet heart!" I nearly screamed as I man shouted to mean trying to grab me through the bars. He was beaten down with a crazy look in his eye. 

I fuller and started walking the line of cells, clutching my book to my chest, looking for any sign of my father. 

It dawned on me of the true nature of the prisoners. Murders, ex death eaters, real life villains. I was surrounded by them. Some reached out crazily towards me, or taunted me. 

And for the first time in my plan I felt true fear. I realized how poorly I planned this all out. And there was absolutely no sign of anyone remotely looking like the man I've seen in photos. 

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the grabbing of my arm. I let out a startled scream and a evil cackling filled my ears of a women. 

"Oh precious little pet what on earth are you doing here!" 

My eyes meg those of a women with curly brown almost black hair and eyes practically like sharks. Her skin pale as the moon. 

"You'd be an excellent play thing. Don't you want to come in and play with me?" Her nails dig into my arm and I hissed in pain struggling in her grasp. 

That's when I heard his voice 

"Balatrix you dastardly bitch leave her alone!" 

I couldn't turn around to see who it was till I got the guts to bite deep into the ladies hand causing her to screech in pain and pull back. 

I fell on my bum and she yelled in frustration clutching her hand. I realized I broke skin. That was definitely leaving a scar. She spat at me in discuss and yelled

"Filthy whore!" 

I scooted back all the way across to another cell and I screech in surprise when I felt a gently hand on my shoulder and jumped. 

"Ssssh ssssh it's ok." 

My head snapped up to the voice and... a pair of brown eyes met my blue ones. A man who had way to much facial hair, covered in dirt, and with long crazed brown hair looked at me in complete confusion. 

He looked different from his photos but I knew.... I knew it was him. 

I was so shocked I barely knew what to say. 

"What on earth is a child like you doing in here?" 

"I..." I tried again "You're Sirius Black." 

He looked shocked at my accusation. And before he could question me I snapped my finsgers and I was inside his cold cell. 

He nearly gasped in shock and sudden realization started to dawn on him. 

"You... you teleported but... I've only seen... in order to do it like that you have to be-"

"A nymph. I know..." I gulped walking towards him "I'm half water nymph." 

Sirius dropped to his knees before me getting to my level. He raised a shaky hand to my cheek brushing some of my brown locks out of my face and looked into my blue eyes. 

"Lyra..? Is that you sweetheart?" 

I gulped down the lump and with a shaky hand pulled out the necklace hidden underneath my damp night gown. He sucked in a shaky breath taking it in his hands, his fingers running over the rings. Than he flipped the locket and his bottom lip quivered look at the photos. 

Before I could even process what was happening I was drawled in quickly into his arms and pulled tightly abasing his chest. I heard the quiet sobs shaking his body and the tears in my hair. 

I didn't have time to even consider that this man truly was a murderer because I started hugging back just as fierce. The man I've been longing to meet for so long was here right in front of me. 

After a while he pulled back wiping his eyes and chuckling getting a good look at me.

"Oh look at you! You have your mothers eyes and her beautiful face!" He excitedly squished my cheeks with both hands and kissed my forehead briskly, them continued to ramble. "You got so so big! Merlin! Last time I saw you, you were barley the size of my hand at only 1 years!" 

I couldn't help but giggle. Remus was right he did get excited quickly. Probably the most he has been happy in years...

"Remus raised me... he... misses you." 

Something flashed in his eyes full of pain and regret and anger. He removed his hands from my shoulders 

"He hates me. I know it." 

I knew I didn't have much time

"Listen... dad..." the word so foreign on my tongue "I came all this way for the truth. I need to know. Did you do all those terrible things... did you betray the potters... did... did you kill my mother?"

I didn't need an answer. I saw it in his eyes. 

But before he could open his mouth I was suddenly thrown back into the bars of the cell by a cold dark force. I myself felt colder and began to shiver. 

"No! No don't!" I heard Sirius yell at something behind me.

I whipped around and to my horror was met with a dark floating figure. It looked like the grim reaper itself was staring right at me. Suddenly it made this sucking noise and I gasp as I felt my soul literally being drained. 

I saw out of the corner of my eye Sirius try to lung forward and shout

"Stop she's just a child!" 

But another appeared and soon started shucking out his soul too. 

Everything happy like was draining from me. I heard a women screaming in the back of my mind, and I couldn't tell if it was my own or not. 

I felt my eyes getting heavy and I thought I was near death when

"EXPECTOPETRONUM!" 

There was a very bright light and the dementors fled away with a loud screech. 

I dropped to the ground very weak and guards of all sorts flooded the halls and the cell door vanished with the wave of a wand. 

I felt familiar arms frantically pull me into his lap 

"Lyra! Lyra can you hear me!" It was Remus and I felt him push my damp hair from my face and feel my frozen face. 

"Mooney I-" Sirius started weakly but in a blind rage Remus's wand was out pointed at him threateningly. 

He growled as if any moment he'd turn wolf

"Don't. Come. Near. Her." 

I tried to say something breathlessly to protest but my body was weak and begged for rest. And before I knew it I had passed out. 

____________ 

I spent days in the hospital recovering, than two more weeks in the ministry getting questioned and Remus also being questioned. 

I barely saw Remus in those few days spending time in a foster house. Those were the most scariest times I had ever experienced. 

I truly thought my actions would cost me my only family I had left. I didn't even have time to apologize to Remus. 

The ministry thought that due to Remus's past relationship with Sirius that maybe he'd use me to try and break him out. Remus was a loyal order member and it angered me that after all he had done concerning you know who, that he'd be accused of such actions. 

Maybe it was all because from the start they didn't believe Remus was a suitable parent cause of his condition. They just needed another reason to finally take me away. 

Even explaining the truth behind my actions did not help. 

It wasn't till the great Albus Dumbledore stepped in during a hearing about my placement did they ministry finally allow me to return home with Remus. 

______ 

First night I got home we were silent for a good hour till Remus ordered me to the kitchen and I knew I was in for it.

"Lyra James Black what the bloody hell were you thinking?!" 

I tried to lighten the mood a bit and chuckled nervously 

"Haha guess just getting my sea legs aye? Get it.. cause I had to... you know... transport myself into water..." I stumbled awkwardly clearing my throat. 

At this point Remus was red with anger. I didn't blame him. It was a stupid choice on my part. But I couldn't regret it. The feeling of being held by my real father was a feeling I'd never forget. And... I knew. I knew in that moment he was innocent. 

"This isn't a joking matter young lady! Do you- do you even realize how stupid of a choice this was?!" 

My head hung low and I felt tears well up in my eyes

"Yes." I sniffed "I know."

"I could of bloody lost you! What if that man killed you?" 

Anger started to boil through me and my head snapped up looking my godfather in the eyes like daggers. 

"He'd never do that and you even know it!" 

"I-" he threw his hands up in frustration "Ugh! I don't know what to think! He's changed Ly and he's done terrible things!"

"HE DIDNT I DONT BELIEVE YOU! HES INNOCENT!" 

"NO HE ISNT!" His fist banged on the table loudly scaring me a bit. "THE SOONER YOU ACCEPT THAT THE BETTER OFF YOULL BE!" To be honest I didn't know if that line was for me or something he's been telling himself for all these years. 

I screamed in anger and started towards up stairs and on my way up I screamed

"I WISH YOU WERE IN PRISON INSTEAD OF HIM!" 

And slammed my door behind me. 

Before I knew it was was crying angry tears and flung myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. I knew I didn't mean all that. I loved Remus like my own father. I was just so upset by the out come of all this. 

An hour later I had calmed down and was trying to distract myself with reading when a soft knock was heard on the other end of my door. I sighed softly closing my book

"Come in."

My god father opened the door, walked in, and closed the door behind him softly. 

He slowly walked over and I refused to look at him as he sat down at the edge of my bed. 

He sighed gently 

"Look at me you stubborn twat." He joked 

I looked up and my bottom lip started to quiver and with a soft "come here sweetheart." I practically threw myself into his embrace and embarrassingly started to sob from guilt and sadness. 

Remus rocked back and forth as if I was still a baby and rested his chin on my head. 

"I'm s-sorry moons..." I sniffed my voice slightly muffled 

"I'm sorry too. This is my fault. I should of talked to you about him more."

I pulled back shaking my head trying to wip away my tears 

"No no Remus this was my plan I... I just wanted to meet him... I wanted to see if it was true..."

Remus gently rubbed my shoulders 

"Lyra... sometimes the truth isn't always what we want to hear or believe. But we must accept it for what it is and move on." 

I didn't want to argue further on my belief of the truth so I just simply nodded and smirked

"Oh and don't worry I don't want you to go to prison."

This caused him to laugh out loud

"I certainly hope not. Your father would of never survived as a single parent especially raising a child like you."

"I was about to say because you'd never survive a day in prison in your life!"

"Why's that?!"

"Because you are a softy Moonpie and you'd be given no chocolate!"

"You know what come here you little know it all!" 

Before I knew it he'd pulled me into his lap and started tickling me mercilessly causing me to howl in laughter and try to get away from the loving torture. 

Eventually he stopped and allowed me to get under the covers. We shared a chocolate bar and before he bid me goodnight he put a stack of letters on my nightstand

"These were dropped off while we were away. All from Mr. Potter. You should go pay the poor lad a visit tomorrow." 

I smiled widely at the thought of Harry and being back with my best friend. 

Remus smiled and leaned down and kissed my forehead a little longer this time and said 

"Night Lyra. I love you very much."

"Love you too Remus." 

As I drifted to sleep that night a thousand thoughts raced through my mind. I had so many questions unanswered. But I knew in my heart they could wait. For now I was lucky with what I had. I had all the family I needed.


End file.
